LUKANETTE-UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by Baicon14
Summary: Marinette está bastante cansada de su amor unilateral por Adrien. Poco a poco se ha desinteresado del rubio y Luka ha despertado nuevos sentimientos en ella. Mientras que Adrien, al darse cuenta de que tiene sentimientos por la peliazul, la situación le pone celoso. ¿Será el rubio capaz de recuperar a Marinette o será que va aganar el Lukanette? TODO ES POSIBLE; Ven y descubreló!
1. Cap 1

_LUKANETTE-UN NUEVO COMIENZO-_

**MARINETTE**

Como cada mañana, Marinette miraba embelesada al chico que tenía delante y como cada mañana esta última no podía evitar dejar escapar un amargo suspiro. El amor unilateral es algo duro si lo piensas claramente, y después casi tres años de amor platónico, esta última se estaba empezando a cansar.

Ni la mismísima Marinette se dio cuenta de ese lento desamor que desaparecía entre sus labios. Ya no estaba tan pendiente de sus horarios, le preocupaba cada vez menos el hecho de que personas como Lila o Chloe se acercasen a el y desde que estaba más pendiente de sus trabajos de escuela y de costura ya no lo tenía todo el rato en la mente. Aúnque a vece no podía evitar pararse unos segundos ante alguna foto suya en su habitación, o ante algún cartel publicitario en la calle; pero enseguida su mente se dispersaba y acababa distrayéndose. Finalmente, una tarde de invierno, cuando Marinette caminaba por el parque cubierto de una capa blanca, vio a Adrien dándose un beso con lila bajo un árbol. Aquella imagen podría haberla chocado, o al menos la rabia podría haberse empoderado de ella, o haber tenido un ataque de celos…. Pero no fue así, en vez de hacer nada, tan solo pasó de largo, ignorando completamente como cuando Adrien la vió se desprendió violentamente de Lila, empezado a decirle cosas sin sentido y a correr hacia Marinette. Pero esta última se había perdido entre la blancura de la nieve y la suave neblina que invadía todo el lugar.

En cuanto llegó a casa, Marinette entró en su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Un largo suspiro salió de su boca. Sus sentimientos hacia el rubio habían amainado, pero dentro de ella sentía un pinchazo de dolor. No, se había cansado de esperar.

Luka se encontraba en la puerta de la gran sala de patinaje, esperando entre la fría nieve a que allí apareciese ella. Después de varios minutos, su paciencia fue recompensada al ver a la joven de coletas color azabache apareciendo entre la nieve. Su gorro blanco que contrastaba con el color del pelo de la joven, sus brillantes ojos color cielo y su sonrisa enseguida hicieron entrar en calor a Luka, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Marinette le saludó, y le propuso entrar para resguardarse del frío. Cogieron entradas para entrar en la pista y fueron a recoger sus patines. Mientras iban a los vestuarios charlaban animadamente. Se veía que ha pesar de que la pista había abierto hace poco, el frío había desanimado a la gente a acercarse a la pista. Así que salvo alguna persona o pareja que patrinaba torpemente sobre el hielo, la pista era suya. Marinette se sintió libre al fin, no había necesidad de preocuparse, hacía bastante tiempo que no quedaba con Luka, y el siempre la había apoyado en sus momentos más difíciles. Al fin volvía a hablar con el, sin necesidad de que cada vez que lo mirase, el maldito Adrien le saltase a la cabeza. Aquella tarde al fin volvió a sentir la felicidad de la libertad, sin ser esclava de un amor no correspondido. […]

Al terminar, mientras se desataban los patines, y con las narices rojas por el frío, Luka le propuso a Marinette pasarse por el barco de su madre a tomarse un chocolate caliente. Afuera hacía frío, era viernes y después de haber pasado algo más de una hora patinando con Luka lo que más le apetecía era descansar en un lugar cálido. Marinette acepto sin pensárselo dos veces.

**ADRIEN**

Hoy había sido un día de perros para Adrien; después de haber modelado durante un par de horas para la colección de invierno de su padre bajo unos focos abrasadores, y haber sido citado a un supuesto encuentro con Lila para que le dejase los apuntes que le faltaban para la clase de Matemáticas, había acabado debajo de un árbol en el parque. Adrien estaba congelado, y tenía prisa para volver a casa ya que Natalie le había convocado para entregarle el horario de la siguiente semana, así que le metió prisa a Lila para que le entregase los apuntes. Esta última, después de simular despiste y empezar a contarle sobre su soledad en su familia, aprovecho que Adrien se le acercase para darle un beso.

En ese momento Marinette caminó delante de ellos. Tenía la mirada sombría y pareció ignorarlos completamente. Adrien no entendía nada, pero sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, sintió la extraña necesidad de explicarle a Marinette el malentendido. Ella que normalmente siempre estaba sonriente y le dedicaba un saludo cuando pasaba le heló el corazón que le viese en esa incómoda situación con Lila. Rojísimo de vergüenza le contó un par de verdades a Lila y corrió en su busca, pero la joven de pelo oscuro ya había desparecido. Desanimado volvió a la mansión Agreste.

Natalie, en cuanto le vio entrar le entregó unos papeles con sus horarios y le anunció que al ser viernes, y haber hecho una excelente sesión de fotos, su padre le había dejado libre durante un par de horas. Aúnque a las 8 en punto debía estar en casa para su demostración de piano. A Adrien no le ilusionó tanto esos planes como Natalie había pensado. Era invierno, estaba agotado y no tenía con quién quedar. Nino había quedado con Alya para ver una película en el calor de un sofá y no el no tenía muchas ganas de andar por ahí fuera solo. Se lanzó en la cama y le dedicó un rápido pensamiento a Marinette ¿Se encontraría bien? Plagg no perdió el tiempo para abalanzarse hacia su armario de quesos. El móvil le comenzó a vibrar, pero en cuanto vióoque era Lila lo puso en silencio. Sabía que no había sido buena idea por parte de Nino dejarle su número a Lila en "_en caso de urgencia". _

**MARINETTE**

A pesar de que hacía un frío que a cualquiera le hubiese erizado el pelo, el sentimiento de estar con Luka y con las charlas que tenía no sentía el frío en absoluto. Toda esa tarde con Luka le hizo comenzar a fijarse en los hermosos ojos color esmeralda que tenía este que combinaban perfectamente con el teñido aquamarina de su pelo. Estaba a punto de hacerle un comentario sobre esto al joven cuando los chillidos que anunciaban la aparición de un akuma le hicieron sobresaltarse. Con la excusa de poder refugiarse perdió de vista a Luka para esconderse tras unas colinas y dejar de ser Mrinette y convertirse en Ladybug.

Todas esas personas que corrían le indicaron la ubicación del supervillano; un joven vestido con un extravagante mono azul cuyo objetivo era convertir en estatuas de hielo vivientes a todos los ciudadanos de París y formar su propio Reino del Hielo. El problema es que a cualquier ataque de yoyó de la superheroína se convertía en nieve gracias a su extraño mono y se escabullía para volver a solidificarse. La joven estaba empezando a impacientarse y Chat Noir no aparecía por ninguna parte. Después de intentar llamar a su compañero un par de veces este apareció al fin sin aliento.

Cuando terminó de contarle la situación y su plan a Chat Noir, los dos jóvenes se pusieron en acción y después de un cuarto de hora de batalla intensa por el centro de París, consiguieron alcanzar al akuma y purificarlo. Chat Noir estaba a punto de proponerle a "su Lady" de pasar algún tiempo de calidad de superhéroes juntos por algún lugar cálido; pero esta con un guiño coqueto le anunció que ya tenía planes para finalmente desaparecer entre las calles de París.

Chat Noir sonrió melancólicamente. Esa sonrisa le enamorada cada vez más.

**ADRIEN**

Chat Noir vagó durante algún tiempo por las gélidas calles de París hasta que el insistente sonido de su prodigio le informó que debía destransformarse. Con un ágil movimiento de su bastán estuvo en pocos segundos en la ventana de su casa y por segunda vez en el día cayó rendido en la cama. Al cabo de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre todo lo que le había pasado durante el día decidió dar un paseo por Paris. Cuando al fin consiguió despegar de la insistencia de Plagg por quedarse cómodamente en casa, se despidió con rapidez de Natalie antes de que esta pudiese cambiar de opinión y después de ponerse la bufanda "de su padre" y un gorro se deslizó con la cabeza gacha entre el frío de la tarde.

Luego de una larga caminata hasta el Sena que le permitió despejarse y al fin comprender que no era tan mala idea estar solo sin la constante presión de su padre y Natalie. Solo el, su mente, y el olor apestoso del queso que Plagg saboreaba debajo de su abrigo que a pesar del denso tiempo podía seguir oliendo. Le hizo un comentario al kwami y arrugó la nariz lanzando una carcajada. Pero la sonrisa le desapareció casi al instante; enfrente de él, en el vacío de la calle pudo distinguir dos figuras que al acercarse a él poco a poco pudo distinguir. Luka y Marinette. A pesar de la lejanía pudo escuchar sus risas, se pararon en seco delante de lo que parecía el barco de la madre de Luka y después de intercambiar comentarios inaudibles para el rubio entraron en la casa flotante.

Adrien no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí parado. Mirando la nieve, o a lo mejor mirando por donde habían desaparecido los dos jóvenes. En ese momento no lo entendió, pero una ola de rabia le arrasó, intentó tranquilizarse, y con paso sereno desapareció entre lo que parecía ser el principio de una tormenta.

_Holo, soy Baicon, bienvenidos al comienzo de una historia que espero poder refrescar una o dos veces por semana, ¡si el insti me lo permite!_

_Para empezar, me gustaría considerarme una gran fan de Ladybug y aún más del Lukanette. En este caso me gustaría plasmar en esta historia lo que realmente siento. En algún momento Marinette se debía de cansar por su amor unilateral con el Adrien y finalmente fijarse en el guapetón del Luka que está como un pan recién salido del horno. Además que su relación y el hecho de que sonrojen el uno y el otro me parece A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E. Bueno, yo espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y se que el Lukanette no será canon pero soñar no cuesta nada. Si son fans de este ship rezen porque haya más escenas entre el emo y la Marinetta. Si ven alguna coincidencia con otro fanfic es pura coincidencia. Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía, no soy perfecta pero lo intento ;)_

_No olviden que los personajes pertenecen 100% a Thomas Astruc; el creador de Miraculous Ladybug. La historia, la temática etc es completamente mía y a lo mejor sale algún personaje que me he sacada de la manga._

_Disfruten del fanfic y cualquier cosa mandenme un comentario sobre si les ha gustado el capítulo, se lo agradecería mucho!_

_Baicon se retira_


	2. Cap 2

CAPITULO 2

**MARINETTE**

-Vaya, cualquiera diría al oírte hablar así que te has enamorado de Luka-dijo con tono burlón Alya al otro lado de la línea. Marinette se sonrojó débilmente antes de poder defenderse.

-¡Qué va! ¡Solo ha sido una tarde de buenos amigos!-al otro lado Alya no parecía muy convencida, pero soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, ¡no te olvides que esta tarde vamos a ir al cine! Te había llamado para recordártelo, pero con todo esto de tus nuevas amistades se me ha olvidado.-Alya sabía perfectamente que a pesar de este aviso su amiga llegaría inevitablemente tarde, siempre le ocurría en cualquier salida; al final todos tenían que esperar a Marinette que solía llegar de manera precipitada y con una excusa debajo de la manga.-No lo olvides, a las 6 delante de la puerta del parque, esta vez me voy a encargar de que estés en punto y de que no te pierdas como la última vez.-Marinette sonrió torpemente, siempre llegaba tarde por tener la cabeza en las nubes y metía en problemas a su pobre amiga.

Intercambiaron un par de frases más y finalmente Alya colgó. Marinette se sentó en su silla de escritorio y dejó volar su imaginación unos minutos antes de volver a la realidad por las risitas de Tikki al verle la cara de embobada. Marinette se rió de su propia torpeza. Era verdad que el día anterior había sido verdaderamente maravilloso y Luka había sido un ángel, pero aquel día debía concentrarse para poder hacer sus deberes y avanzar los estudios para el examen que tendría la próxima semana. Era una pena que Luka fuese de una clase diferente de la de ella y tuviesen diferentes profesores, de seguro le habría venido bastante bien una ayudita con ese examen de Mates. Suspiró y finalmente se puso a trabajar.

**ADRIEN**

Era temprano por la mañana, el sol acababa apenas de salir y Adrien ya debía estaba concentrado en sus estudios, no importaba si era sábado, festivo o día de semana. El joven rubio se estiró en su silla de escritorio antes de desinflarse. Miró de soslayo el piano que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. En la próxima semana tenía una audencia importante y ayer no había podido practicar nada a causa de la impresión del día anterior. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente no había nada que malinterpretar, tan solo eran Luka y Marinette pasando un buen rato; ya los había visto así anteriormente, como en la pista de patinaje. Pero nunca había sentido ese extraño pinchazo que por un segundo atravesó su pecho.

Poso su mirada distraídamente en Plagg mientras este estaba devorando nuevamente otro trozo de camembert mientras se arrastraba por su cama. Natalie no le había dicho nada, pero notaba su miraba interrogadora cada vez que iba con una montaña de queso a su habitación para el extraño gato que lo devoraba todo. No pudo contener la risa. El kwami le miró y este también se rió. Pero enseguida tuvo que contener la risa ya que empezó a escuchar pasos que se acercaban a su habitación. El kwami se metió rápidamente en su chaqueta.

-Buenos días-dijo, como siempre seria, Natalie sin ningún sentimiento ni en su rostro ni en su voz-Quería comprobar que todo estaba correctamente. -Hechó un vistazo a la habitación y volvió a mirar a Adrien-Ah, me olvidaba, vuestro padre ha anunciado que su clase esta tarde con el profesor de música ha sido cancelada. -Adrien la miró con un tono de sorpresa.-Tiene la tarde libre.-Cerró la puerta. ¡Adrien no cabía en su gozo, otra vez una tarde libre! Miró por la ventana para ver como un sol tímido salía por donde había habido antes grandes nubarrones de tormenta. Abajo, en la calle, estaba todo lleno de nieve, pero el pequeño sol que había empezado a despuntar lo llenaba todo con una alegría. No como el día anterior.

Se sentó en su escritorio y llamó a Nino.

-¡Hey, bro!-Dijo su amigo al otro lado de la línea.

-Hey Nino. ¡Hoy mi profesor de piano no va a venir! No me lo creo, bueno, ¿tienes planeado algo esta tarde?

**MARINETTE**

En cuanto la joven de pelo azabache terminó un par de costuras del nuevo vestido que estaba confeccionando oyó sonar su teléfono. Distraída lo descolgó y se lo puso en su hombro ; era Alya recordándole que en diez minutos tenía que estar abajo. Marinette le dijo que ya lo sabía y que ya estaba lista para bajar. Colgó su teléfono suspirando; que poca confianza tenía su amiga en ella. Recordó entonces que las últimas veces que había quedado con ella para ir al instituto o para quedar era ella la que siempre llegaba tarde y arrastraba a Alya con ese problema. Se rascó torpemente la cabeza sonrojándose, era verdad que era un poco despistada.

Tikki estaba terminando su macaron en una esquina mientras veía a su portadora coser. La felicitó por estar lista y con rapidez se metió en el pequeño bolso que la joven siempre llevaba. Guardó su kit de costura y bajo rápidamente las escaleras para despedirse de su madre. Cogió un par de macarons por si a Tikki le entraba hambre, y salió con una sonrisa.

-¡Alya!-gritó la peliazul en cuanto vió a su amiga. Había un manto blanco por todo el césped y en la copa de los árboles además de que la pequeña fuente del centro del parque tenía el agua congelada. A pesar de que hacía mucho frío a Marinette le pareció un hermoso paisaje.

-¡No me lo creo!¡Marinette llegando temprano! Lo escribiré en mi blog como una acción heroíca de tu parte. -Se burló Alya. Esta última le hechó un vistazo a su móvil y con una sonrisa traviesa miró a su mejor amiga. –Bueno, ¿sabes quién se une también a ver la peli?-La peliazul la miró con mirada interrogante.- ¡Adrien! Me lo acaba de contar Nino y al principio no lo creí. Pero al parecer ha faltado su profe de noséque y está libre para venir con nosotros. ¿no te parece increíble?

-Oh, si bueno…-Marinette se sonrojó levemente, luego pensó en él y Lila en ese parque dándose un beso y se sonrojó aún más.-Oye Alya…-estuvo a punto de decirle todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior pero se echó atrás; su amiga era capaz de darle un puñetazo a Adrien y mandarlo a china.- Oh, nada, se me acaba de olvidar lo que te iba a decir.

-Bueno, ¡vámonos ya! Que ya que has llegado temprano no vamos a chafar esa suerte llegando tarde a la película. Además, no vamos a malgastar esta oportunidad, ¿no?- Alya le guiñó un ojo a una Marinette confusa que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba y ambas se dirigieron al cine.

**ADRIEN**

A pesar de que Nino le había avisado bastante tarde, Adrien estuvo listo en poco tiempo. Mientras estaba limpiándose los dientes escuchó a Plagg en su habitación lamentándose y diciendo que no iba a salir a la calle con ese frío. Adrien hizo los oídos sordos, se puso su bufanda cogió su abrigo y miró amenazante a su kwami que enseguida comprendió que si no se metía en su abrigo, su portador se marcharía sin él.

Cuando llegó ante el cine sólo estaba Nino que le anunció que las chicas llegarían pronto y que ya había pedido las entradas por adelantado. El pelinegro tenía razón porque en un par de minutos llegaron las chicas hablando sobre sus cosas. Cuando Adrien miró a Marinette sintió un pinchazo, sentía que ella había cambiado. O quizá era él.

El grupito entero entró en el cine riendo. Quedaban unos minutos antes de que la peli empezara. Alya le guiño un ojo a Nino y el asintió con una sonrisa pícara a su novia.

-¡Nino!¡Cómo has podido cometer ese error!-gritó Alya- No me lo puedo creer…

-¿Qué a pasado?-preguntó Marinette acercándose a ellos.

-Nino es lo que pasa. Le pedí comprar las entradas, pero como Adrien se juntó poco tiempo después pues solo ha podido conseguir las cuatro plazas dispersas.-Le enseñó a Marinette en su teléfono las plazas del cine. Las cuatro plazas estaban divididas en un par que estaban bastante alejadas entre ellas.-Jo, ahora tendremos que sentarnos por parejas.-La peliazul vió como su amiga le da un pequeño pellizco a su novio.

-Oh, si…l-lo siento tanto.-dijo Nino simulando tristeza.-Bueno, yo me sentaré con Alya, chicos cojan estos asientos.-Alya dio los boletos a su mejor amiga y junto al pelinegro se alejó con rapidez. Aúnque se giró un momento para giñarle el ojo a su amiga. Marinette se sonrojó comprendiendo que esto había sido una trampa de esos dos.

-B-Bueno…-dijo Marinette sonrojada y mirando hacia abajo.-Será mejor tu sentarse y sala, d-digo que n-nos sentemos antes de que la s-sala se llene.-Adrien asintió, sin entender la trampa que su mejor amigo y Alya habían montado.

Adrien miró a Marinette mientras esta se quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda para ponerlos en el respaldo de su butaca. Su amiga había cambiado, ahora la veía más guapa, y no sabía la razón. La joven le miró y le sonrió tímidamente. El rubió se sonrojó levemente y su corazón dio un respingo. Él también le sonrió y noto como ella agachaba la cabeza. ¿Se habría molestado? En ese instante recordó el malentendido en el parque y quiso explicarle lo que había psado.

-Mi-Mira Marinette, yo…-en ese momento las luces se apagaron y Adrien se cayó de golpe. Sin haberlo notado la gente había ido llegando y ocupando sus sitios llenando casi por completo la sala. Sonrió y miró a Marinette mientras pasaban los anuncios antes de la película. La tenue luz de la gran pantalla iluminaba su cara y sintió ganas de decirle algo. Pero entonces ella se giró, se puso roja volvió a mirar a la apantalla más sonrojada aún. _(nota de autora: era tomato-woman)_ Adrien apenas le prestó atención a la película.

Los cuatro amigos estaban en la entrada comentando la película. Adrien no había visto la anterior y esta era su precuela, así que no supo muy bien que decir. Ademas que tampoco había estado muy atento. Marinette miraba de una forma extraña a Alya mientras ella y Nino hablaban sobre los detalles en los que se habían fijado. En ese momento a Marinette le sonó el móvil. Esta lo cogió con una sonrisa al ver quién era, pero de repente su cara cambió. Se puso seria y le preguntó que "donde estaban" a su interlocutor. La pobre estaba al borde del llanto y se despidió con "ahora mismo voy". Adrien la miró preocupado al verla tan triste, en cuanto la joven colgó este se acercó y le preguntó cómo estaba, Alya y Nino hicieron lo mismo.

-L-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir. -Les anunció mientras los miraba con cara preocupada y retrocedía- Ha habido un accidente en la panadería y-y tengo que irme.-dijo mientras ya empezaba a correr en dirección a su casa.

Adrien estaba a punto de intentar tranquilizarla y proponerle acompañarla para intentar ayudar. Pero ella ya se había marchado. Se quedó plantado viendo cómo la peliazul desaparecía entre la nieve, como la última vez.

_Holo! Aquí Baicon! Para empezar, agradecer todos los mensajes positivos de toda la gente y además que no esperaba que les gustase tanto la historia. La verdad esque a lo mejor este capítulo es peor o os gusta menos que el anterior y es que debo admitir que es la primera vez que recibo tanto apoyo por un fanfic y como no sé muy bien cómo funciona todo esto; pues me pongo nerviosa y creo que os voy a decepcionar y esas cosas._

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado muchísimo este capítulo, no dudéis de decirme lo que os parece por mensaje e (intentaré) responderos si sé cómo funciona todo esto. Os juro que no sabía que a la gente le gustase el Lukanette pero muchísísísmas gracias! Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo en poco tiempo (3 o 4 días, sorry pero el insti no me da para más) y ya sabéis que los personajes le pertenecen 100% a Thomas Astruc (salvo que haya algún personaje que me invente yo UwU) pero que la historia es mía. MUCHO LOVEEEEEE_

_Si has llegado hasta aquí leyendo mis tonterías pues me gustaría agradecer a todos los que le han dado a favoritos a este fanfic, luego muchísimas gracias por los mensajes de Pricess Mko a SaraRTR a manu(Guest)(que a mi me gusta responder a los comentarios pero no sé cómo se hace) y gracias a Rossi Uchiha (jo, qué nombre más guays teneis y yo con un simple Baicon) por informarme de los problemas que tenía en fanfic._

_Bye_


	3. Cap 3

_CAPITULO 3_

**MARINETTE**

La joven del pelo azabache corrió como pudo por el parque, casi sin respiración. Y unos minutos más tarde estaba delante de la panadería de la familia; a primera vista no parecía haber ningún problema en el exterior. Entró corriendo y vió que su madre miraba preocupada a su padre que estaba sujetándose la cabeza. Marinette se precipitó sobre su padre y le miró con mirada preocupada; de su cabeza salía un hilillo de sangre.

-Chicas en serio, no os preocupéis, no es nada-ugh…-el padre de Marinette no pudo terminar su frase y se sujetó la cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

-¡Ho-Hospital! ¡Hay que ir al hospital!-gritó Marinette alarmada ya que nunca había visto a su padre así.

Los tres Dupain Cheng se dirigieron a la camioneta de reparto que poseía la familia y Sabine _(la madre de Marinette en caso de alguna duda)_ condujo a través de las calles de París hasta parar en el hospital más cercano. Allí los tres se bajaron y se dirigieron a urgencias. Se informaron ante el recepcionista que después de pedirles sus nombres los dirigió a una pequeña sala de espera. Allí lo que parecían otras familias con cara de incertidumbre esperaban.

-E-En serio, no es grave…-seguía diciendo el padre de Marinette mientras que su esposa le ponía una bolsita de hielo en la cabeza.

-¿Q-Que ha pasado?- preguntó Marinette, que desde que había descubierto la escena estaba tan nerviosa que no se había atrevido a preguntar.

-Tu padre, que estaba horneando algunas cosas y pensó que unos panecillos se estaban quemando, se precipitó y se ha golpeado contra el horno de piedra.-Explicó Sabrine le dirigió a su esposo una mirada que la joven no supo interpretar si era de reproche o de culpabilidad.

La pequeña familia estuvo esperando un buen rato hasta que vino un médico y los llevó a su consulta. Después de le explicarán el pequeño accidente, estuvo mirando y comprobando la herida del padre y finalmente se sentó en su escritorio.

-Que no os impresione la herida de su esposo.-empezó diciendo el médico mirando a Sabine.-Por lo que he visto realmente es una herida muy superficial, ha tenido bastante suerte; ya que por la cabeza se suele sangrar bastante, pero han hecho bien de venir enseguida a urgencias ya que si se infecta la herida, siendo de la cabeza, podría haber convertirse en algo mucho más grave. Bueno, solamente vamos a tener que vendarle, pero tendrá que quedarse al menos esta noche, ya que tengo que comprobar si la herida no es tan grave como creo. Luego, procederé a enviarle los resultados a mis superiores y me enviarán la información. Lo que pasa es que actualmente ya deben de haberse retirado así que solo estarán aquí mañana por la mañana -se levantó y le indicó una puerta al señor Dupai-Cheng. El hombre siguió al doctor y este le indicó a Sabine y a Marinette que se dirigieran a la sala de espera mientras le vendaban la cabeza y que más tarde las llamaría para anunciarles los resultador.

En cuanto se sentaron en la sala de espera Marinette no pudo contener un bostezo. Su madre la miró y distraídamente miró el reloj. Se estaba haciendo tarde.

-Querida, se está haciendo tarde será mejor que regreses a casa. El hospital está bastante cerca, por lo que te daré un poco de dinero antes de que el último bus de la noche pase. Y si esto se va a alargar tanto como cree el doctor será mejor que vuelvas, antes de que haga demasiado oscuro, me da algo de miedo que pasees por ahí a estas horas y que haya gente con malas intenciones. Mi hija es muy guapa y no me gustaría que le pasase nada.-le dijo a su hija mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, la joven tuvo ganas de llorar.

-No lo sé,-Marinette miró a su madre preocupada.-¿Segura que estarás bien? No quiero que tengas que estar aquí sin dormir y alerta por mi culpa.

-Todo estará bien, cariño, tú no te preocupes.-Sabine le sonrió a su hija con seguridad.-Además, es importante que tengas bastantes horas de sueño. Vamos, y no te preocupes por mí.

La joven dudó un poco. Era verdad que se estaba haciendo tarde y estaba cansada, y tenía un poco de miedo volver cuando hiciese demasiado oscuro. Miró su bolso y pensó que en caso de urgencia podría utilizar a Tikki. Aún que no le gustaba demasiado utilizar a su kwami sin ninguna razón importante. Se levantó con una sombra de duda todavía presente en sus ojos.

Se fue mientras su madre la miraba, orgullosa de tener alguien tan dulce como su hija.

Las luces de la calle en cualquier momento se iban a encender y el paisaje era hermoso con esos tonos rosa salmón que anunciaban la retirada del sol y hacían que la nieve brillase como diamantes bajo los pies de Marinette. Pero en esos momentos esta última no lo podía apreciar, estaba caminando cabizbaja y pensativa lamentando cada vez más haber dejado a su madre sola cuando se chocó contra alguien.

-Va-Vaya, lo siento-levantó la cabeza para ver que era Luka. Un poco de calor subió a sus mejillas-O-Oh, vaya, hola Luka.

-Hola Ma-Ma-Marinette.-sonrió el pelinegro _(nota de la autora: no me juzguen, yo pienso que Luka tiene el pelo negro y luego se tiño de verde/azul así que lo llamaré así)._

La chica de pelo azabache se fijó que Juleka también estaba con el y la saludo también.

-Juleka había ido a una cit-Luka se calló de repente al ver que su hermana se estaba sonrojando, e intento reparar su error-digo a una fiesta con Rose y he venido a buscarla porque como la noche estaba a punto de caer no quería volver sola a casa.-sonrió Luka. Luego miró a Marinette.-Aún que también se estará haciendo tarde para ti, no deberías caminar sola a estas horas.-El joven miró con cara de circunstancia a su hermana, esta enseguida entendió lo que su hermano quería decir.

-B-Bueno, ya está cerca el barco, creó que desde aquí puedo volver yo sola, no te preocupes L-Luka. S-será mejor que a-acompañes a Marinette a su casa, es tarde.-dijo con un hilo de voz Juleka, bajando la cabeza se despidió de Marinette y siguió caminando.

-Bueno, Ma-Ma-Marinette, te devolveré a tu casa, no vaya ser que te pierdas.-dijo Luka con mirada complice. La joven lo miró, y asintió sonriendo, notaba que se estaba volviendo cada vez más roja.

-Gracias, Luka, la verdad es que no quería estar sola en estos momentos.-durante el camino a su casa la joven le explicó su situación a Luka, y este la intentó hacer reír para mejorar la situación.

* * *

**ADRIEN **

El rubio se había preocupado bastante al ver irse de esa manera a la joven de pelo oscuro y no paraba de pensar en ella. Después de charlar un momento con Nino y Alya y todos juntos decidieron ir a un banco para charlar sobre eso. Alya le explicó que no tenía que preocuparse, más tarde la llamaría y así podría explicarles lo que había pasado.

Pasó el tiempo y las sombras de la ciudad se estaban alargando, amenazando con la llegada de la noche. Como los dos tortolitos habían empezado a hablar entre ellos, y sin querer estaban dejando de lado a Adrien, el consideró que ya era hora de marcharse a su casa. Se despidió de los dos y hizo una llamada a su chofer/gorila. Salió del parque y lo esperó en la puerta cómo había acordado con el. Este le dijo que en menos de diez o quince minutos estaría allí.

Adrien estaba esperando mientras miraba su móvil. La cara de terror y tristeza de Marinette no le salía de la cabeza y tenía ganas de llamarla. Pero por otro lado pensó que a lo mejor era muy brusco y a lo mejor ella se enfadada con el ya que no era muy dado a las conversaciones. Suspiró y miró el horizonte, le gustaba bastante las puestas de sol de invierno, y cuando era pequeño solía mirarlas con su madre desde la azotea de la mansión Agreste. En ese momento dos sombras se perfilaron ante ese hermoso paisaje, Adrien agudizó la vista y distinguió a Luka y Marinette. Una ola de tristeza le invadió sin entender porqué. Aún que por la lejanía no podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo pudo ver que la joven se reía y la luz espectral del sol hundiéndose en el horizonte la volvía cada vez más hermosa. El rubió sintió que el calor se le subía a la cara e instintivamente se tocó las mejillas. Se estaba…¿sonrojando?. Los estuvo viendo hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. Sintió un sabor amargo, como podía ser que hace algunas horas viese a Marinette tan triste y ahora que estaba con Luka que consiguiese reírse. Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando un sonido de claxon le hizo levantar la mirada. El gorila ya estaba ahí con la limusina, y su cara impasible de siempre. Dudando subió, le agradeció el que lo recogiera, y le pidió por favor que no le dijese nada a su padre. No sabía si este lo haría o no, aúnque eso en ese momento no le importaba. Intento vislumbrar la sombra de los dos jóvenes por las calles de París, cuando volvía a su enorme jaula de oro como era la mansión Agreste, pero no los pudo volver a ver.

No pudo evitar volver a pensar en ellos. Y la sonrisa de Marinette no se le pudo quitar de la cabeza.

* * *

**MARINETTE**

La joven agradeció le cordialemente al joven por haberla acompañado, prometiéndole compersarselo de alguna forma. Este insistió que no era nada y que había sido un placer acompañarla. Se despidieron el la puerta de la panadería y este se fue.

Esta enseguida entró en la panadería y en cuanto Marinette consiguió llegar a su habitación se lanzó al balcón para ver si conseguía volver a ver al pelinegro. Pero este ya se había ido.

-A ver si Alya tenía razón y te has enamorado del joven guitarrista_(el emo jeje .)_.-dijo Tikki riéndose y saliendo del pequeño bolso.-Estas completamente roja.

-¡Que dices Tikki! Intentó defenderse Marinette, pero aún así se miró en su móvil y se toco la cara para comb¡probar si era verdad. Estaba a punto de añadir algo cuando escuchó gritos lejanos y gente corriendo.-Oh no, ¡un akuma!-Verificando que nadie la observaba se metió en su habitación y se transformó, lista para la acción.

Cuándo llegó a la escena donde se encontraba la villana Chat ya estaba allí. Estaba distinto, Ladybug le preguntó que le pasaba y este negó que le pasase algo. Aún así, este se encontraba bastante despistado, solía mirar a la calle buscando algo...o alguien. Finalmente consiguieron quitarle el akuma a la pobre mujer que solo era una peluquera que se había transformado al ver que la iban a despedir injustamente porque al parecer pensaban que era ella la que había estado probando estilos nuevos en los modelos de pelo que tenía la peluquería.

Cuando Ladybug terminó su trabajo aclarando todo y acompañando a la victima a su casa sana y salva intentó averiguar dónde estaba Cat Noir para poder despedirse de él también. Lo encontró en un tejado, cabizbajo.

-Bueno, Cat, ahora si me vas a contar lo que te pasa, ¿no?

* * *

**ADRIEN/CHAT NOIR**

Chat sabía que en esta batalla no había dado lo mejor de sí, pero no quería meter a su Lady en sus problemas personales. Pero cuando esta apareció preguntándole cual era la causa por esta ausencia el no pudo resistirse a intentar pedirle consejo.

-Yo…realmente no sé lo que me pasa.-respondió el superhéroe rubio a la pregunta de su Lady.-Se que estoy actuando raro, es por algo de mi vida personal.-miró de reojo a su Lady, esperaba que en cualquier momento le dijese que no había que mezclar la vida personal con la profesional. Pero esta no dijo nada, solo le miró esperando a que este continuase su explicación.-y bueno, se que te sonará raro pero, tengo mis sentimientos mezclados, hay una chica…¡Aun que ya sabes que tu siempre estarás en mi corazón mi lady!-agachó la cabeza intentando aclararse, Ladybug le sonrió esperando a que este continuase-bueno, es una chica que me ha empezado a gustar y ya hace más tiempo del que pensé y desde que me empezado a sentir así la he visto por las calles con otro chico y parece que se lo pasa bien con el. Lo que pasa es que cada vez que la veo con el me siento...raro, una especie de pinchazo en el corazón.

-Sabes Chat, yo también he estado enamorada durante bastante tiempo.-dijo Ladybug mirando con nostalgia a la noche estrellada.-Siempre fue un amor unilateral, y no llegué a ninguna parte esperandole. Siempre me trató como una amiga, así que fui perdiendo mis sentimientos por él.-le puso una mano en el hombro de Chat.-Si es así también lo que te está pasando; un amor unilateral, será mejor que la dejes ir. No te hará ningún bien agarrarte y darle todo a una persona que nunca apreciará eso ni te devolverá todo el amor que le estás entregan—Ladybug se interrumpió, sus pendientes le indicaban que le faltaban solo un minuto para detransformarse.

-Bueno, ya sabes, será mejor que me vaya gatito, buena suerte con todo eso.-sacó su yoyó y lo lanzó en una dirección mientras se despedía.-¡Espero que mi consejo te haya servido!

Chat se quedó en el tejado mirando las estrellas. Era extraño que el cielo de París estuviese tan despejado pero en su interior todo estuviese tan mezclado.

* * *

_Hey, soy yo! ¡Baicon!_

_Bueno, bueno. La verdad es que no sé que decir. ¡Estoy emocionadísima! El segundo capítulo ha tenido tantísimo apoyo que estoy sin palabras. A lo mejor podéis pensar que exagero pero es que en verdad estoy muy emocionada. Espero, que, como una vez más este capítulo esté a vuestra altura y comentadme lo que os ha parecido que me encanta leer vuestras reviews:_

_Primero: ¡Quiero agradecer a todos a los que le han dado a favoritos a esta historia!(los tengo en mi corazón bebes ·3·) "Un mensajito previo para manu, en el capítulo numero 5 he puesto un pequeño extra de Nath y Chloe, cuando publique el capítulo la próxima semana espero que lo disfruten"Ymuchísimas gracias a SaraRTR que es un encanto, (muchas gracias por tu mensaje de ánimo UwU) gracias a Kimberly-miau por su mensaje de ánimo también y por último a manu al que le agradezco que me haya explicado un poco cómo va esto; cómo has visto en este capítulo he intentado incluir un poco de Juleka x Rose. Y aunque de momento no puedo incluir a Chat Noir en ningún ship si que voy a intentar hacer algún momento de Chloe x Nathaniel. A lo mejor hago algún fic dónde pongo estos dos ships pero de momento estoy en época de exámenes y te juro que ya esta serie me está costando acabarla ya que no pensaba que recibiría tanto apoyo. Intentaré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que me sigan leyendo!_

_Bueno, si has llegado hasta aquí, lo siento mucho por los rollos que cuento. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. No olviden que los personajes le pertenecen a la serie Miraculous Ladybug de Thomas Astruc, aún que hay algunos personajes que a lo mejor iré creando, aún que he sido yo la que ha creado la historia. Muchisimas gracias por leer este fic, gracias por el apoyo._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que será subido el sábado 1 de junio a las 8 hora española._

_Bye!_


	4. Cap 4

_CAPITULO 4_

**MARINETTE**

En cuanto la joven se detransformó en la seguridad de su habitación se dejó caer en el suelo. Estaba agotada y lo único que quería era ir a la cama. Tikki también estaba bastante cansada, se sentó en la mesa de su portadora y comenzó a comerse una galleta mientras sentía que su energía se recuperaba. Marinette le deseó buenas noches a Tikki y apagó la luz.

Al día siguiente, la joven de pelo azabache, después de volver de una mañana agotadora en el colegio saludó a sus padres. Su padre finalmente había salido del hospital con una venda y un par de pastillas contra el dolor que a veces podría sentir. Este seguía trabajando a pesar de que su esposa le había aconsejado varias veces mantener un descanso. Así que actualmente era su madre la que intentaba hacer la mayoría del trabajo. Marinette también intentaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo, pero la semana anterior había sido un período de exámenes y estaba bastante agotada.

Además, para añadirle preocupaciones, aquella mañana Adrien no había venido a clases y Alya le había aconsejado hacerle una visita esa tarde con la excusa de llevarle los apuntes, Marinette se había negado varias veces aclarando que tenía que hacer tareas pero no puedes mentir a tu amiga cuando vas a la misma clase, y como esta podía llegar a ponerse bastante pesada, finalmente accedió. Además que había estado bastante distraída ya que varias preguntas le rondaban la mente desde la anterior charla con Chat Noir la noche anterior.

Esta última estaba a punto de subir a su habitación perdida en sus pensamientos cuando su madre la paró anunciándole que había llegado una carta a su nombre. Marinette no podía creer sus oídos, ¿era eso que pensaba? Se abalanzó hacia la carta y con cuidado la abrió. Leyó con impaciencia lo que había escrito y no pudo aguantar sus gritos de alegría. ¡Había sido aceptada en una gala llena de diseñadores gracias al prototipo de varias prendas de ropa que había mandado a un concurso! Ahora tenía dos plazas para ir con un/a acompañanate y conocer a nuevos diseñadores y muchas estrellas más que se juntaban una vez al año en el Hotel de Ville de París para hablar y hacer negocios. A lo mejor a alguno le interesarían sus diseños. ¡No tenía tiempo que perder! La gala era en unas semanas y la joven estaba impaciente para arreglar el vestido que ya hacía tiempo había estado preparando y al que aún le faltaban algunos detalles, sin hablar de los modelos que tenía que preparar para la gala. Aúnque primero tenía que llamar a Alya, estaba decidida a que su mejor amiga la acompañase a tal evento.

Los padres de Marinette la felicitaron, hacía tiempo que deseaba ir a esa gala y por fin su sueño se había cumplido.

* * *

**ADRIEN**

El joven rubio seguía dándole vueltas a lo que la noche anterior le había dicho su Lady y casi no había podido dormir. Aquella mañana había tenido que quedarse en casa ya que al estar demasiado tiempo fuera de casa no había pillado un resfriado. No era algo demasiado grave, solo un poco de tos y mocos que apenas le dejaban respirar, pero su padre le había exigido quedarse y este tenía que seguir sus órdenes. Desde esa mañana en la que Natalie le había tomado la temperatura nadie había vuelto para comprobar su estado.

-Y bueno, ¡yo tengo hambre!¡Dónde está mi camemberg!-Adrien se rió mientras miraba a su kwami zamparse todo un trozo de su queso favorito. Pero ahora tenía que trabajar.

Esa misma semana había una convención importante de diseñadores, y su padre quería que este actuase tocando alguna melodía que impresionase a los participantes. Este se levantó con desgana y se iba a dirigir al piano cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Miró la pantalla. Era Nino.

-¡Hey, bro!¿Cómo te encuentras?¿Porqué no has venido esta mañana?-En pocas palabras Adrien le explicó a su mejor amigo que estaba enfermo y que de momento tenía que guardar cama, que esperaba en un par de días estar en forma y volver al colegio. Ambos colgaron y el rubio se quedó un momento pensativo en el taburete del piano antes de que la hermosa melodía llenase el silencio de la habitación, como los pensamientos enturbiados del chico.

* * *

**MARINETTE**

Ya eran las siete y finalmente había terminado los arreglos de su vestido. Miró por su ventana y vió que la luz había bajado bastante. Miró distraídamente su móvil y se sobresaltó al ver la hora. ¡Tenía que entregarle los apuntes a Adrien y no tenía tiempo que perder! Cogió su mochila y metió lo más importante, metió a Tikki y un par de galletas en su bolso para bajar las escaleras y despedirse de sus padres.

Finalmente después del carreron que se había metido solo faltaba un cuarto de hora para que fuesen las ocho y ya estaba delante de la mansión Agreste.

Estaba a punto de sonar al timbre cuando se fijó que había un electricista ocupándose de arreglar algo. Le anunció a la joven que lo sentía pero que el timbre y la puerta no funcionaban. Manejando un par de cables le abrió la puerta a la chica de pelo oscuro y esta se adentró en la gran mansión. En cuanto entró se encontró de cara a Natalie. Atragantándose con las palabras por el nerviosismo, ya que no se esperaba tener que hablar con la secretaria, intentó explicarle la razón por la que se encontraba allí y cómo el electricista le había dejado pasar. La secretaria la escuchó y la miró de arriba abajo con una mirada que la peliazul no supo si era de despreció o era porque no se fiaba de ella. Natalie le anunció con su voz monótona que Adrien estaba indispuesto en ese momento y que le diese los apuntes, que ya se encargaría ella de entregárselos a el más tarde. Marinette se iba a resignar y entregarle los apuntes cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella:

-¿Marinette?-Adrien estaba en la escalera mirándola, la cara pálida y arrebujado en una especie de albornoz que en la opinión de la joven nombrada le hacía una buena figura.-¿Qué haces aquí? Pasa a mi habitación.-La joven dudo durante unos segundos pero finalmente caminó hacia el. El rubio vio que Natalie iba a objetar pero este negó de la cabeza y los dos entraron en la habitación(-3-)

* * *

**ADRIEN**

El joven rubio se había pasado la tarde practicando en el piano e intentando avanzar en sus trabajos escolares, aún que los continuos dolores de cabeza que venían de vez en cuando no le dejaban concentrarse. Encima esa sensación de encierro permanentemente en el que no podía salir a ningún lado le hacía aún más sentirse como una rata. Y eso le ponía nervioso. Hasta entonces nadie le había venido a visitarle. Se tumbó en la cama con Plagg revoloteando por la habitación y sin poder entender como a Adrien no le gustaba esa sensación de libertad sin tener que ir a la escuela además de que toda su agenda de aquel día había sido cancelada.

El chico estaba apunto de volver a explicarle a su kwami por milésima vez el porque la escuela era tan importante para el, cuando de repente, el joven escuchó voces en la entrada de la casa. Su padre se había ausentado esa tarde _(habrá ido a atrapar mariposas para fabricar mas akumas -.-) _así que no podía ser el, ya que volvería, como siempre, tarde en la noche. Con curiosidad entreabrió la puerta de su habitación lo suficiente para ver lo que sucedía en el pasillo. Entonces fue cuando, incrédulo vio como Natalie hablaba con Marinette mientras esta última sujetaba unos papeles con fuerza.

-¿Marinette?-preguntó finalmente saliendo de su habitación. Natalie también parecía algo sorprendida, todo lo sorprendida que podía estar una mujer que parecía de piedra.-¿Qué haces aquí? Pasa a mi habitación.-Notó como la joven dudaba si seguir al joven mientras agachaba tímidamente la cabeza. Le hizo un signo a Natalie cuando vio que esta iba a decirle algo y se apresuró a hacerle una seña a Plagg para que se escondiese.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-esta vez los dos jóvenes estaban sentados en el sofá de la habitación del rubio. La joven le había complementado por la hermosa decoración pero no había podido decir nada más ya que se sentía bastante cohibida. Pero eso el chico no lo había notado.-Oh, me había olvidado, ¿Quieres que le pida a Natalie que nos traiga algo?-cabizbaja para que el joven no viese lo tomate que estaba negó enérgicamente la cabeza y de un gesto brusco le entregó los papeles en los que estaban los apuntes del puño y letra de la joven.

-Y-Yo, apuntes…d-digo que he ve-venido a entregarte los a-apuntes-lo miró con una sonrisa tímida que hizo que el corazón de Adrien sufriese un microinfarto. Este también se sonrojó.

-¿P-Para mi?- la verdad es que, como se esperaba de un Agreste, estaba adelantado de bastantes temas de su clase gracias a un profesor particular que tenía tres veces a la semana y fácilmente podría sacar un diez sin la necesidad de abrir el libro. Pero aun así aceptó los papeles con una sonrisa. - V-Vaya gracias. -Se quedó en blanco y ya no sabía qué hacer. Se levantó para dejar sus papeles en su mesa cuando de repente sintió una nueva ola de fiebre. Sintió que sus fuerzas le abandonaban y sin poder hacer nada acabó derrumbándose en el suelo.

* * *

**MARINETTE**

Marinette se levantó sorprendida al oír el ruido y con miedo se acercó a él. Instintivamente le tocó la frente y observó que ardía, la preocupación ensombreció sus ojos mientras intentaba levantar al rubio para sentarlo en la cama y pedir ayuda. El joven al ver la misma cara de preocupación del día anterior sonrió tristemente mientras intentaba sostenerse de la joven

-No,…otra vez…esa cara, otra vez…no...-la chica de pelo azabache estaba empezando a preocuparse al oírle-Te prometo…que no…la volveré…-el joven apenas pudo mover los labios mientras intentaba mantenerse despierto.

-Estas delirando, por favor, déjame llevarte a la cama. Por favor. -la pobre estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Después de varios segundos intentando levantarlo y con sus últimas fuerzas consiguió llevarle a la cama y arroparle. Con un suspiro se enjuagó la frente. En seguida llamó a Natalie informándole sobre lo ocurrido y esta llamó con urgencia un médico. En cuanto esculpó a Adrien le informó a la secretaria y a Marinette que la fiebre del joven había disminuido y lo que necesitaba en ese momento solo era un poco de agua fresca y descanso, además de unas pastillas las cuales le daría la explicación a Natalie. La chica de pelo azabache aprovechando que Natalie y el médico discutían sobre el medicamento fuera miró con dulzura al rubio mientras este dormitaba, y le quitó un mechón de la frente. En ese momento sintió que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, ya no lo quería tanto como su crush si no como un hermano en el que en esos momentos debía proteger. Estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió que le agarraban la mano con fuerza. Se giró y vio como Adrien la miraba medio dormido.

-N-no te vayas…n-no me dejes solo…otra vez…-su tono de voz parecía desesperado. Estaba medio dormido así que Marinette asumió que eran las fiebres que lo hacían delirar. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició suavemente la mano. Intentó cantarle una dulce nana para calmarle, como solía hacer su madre cuando esta estaba mala, pero lo hizo bajito ya que desafinaba bastante (Xd). Antes de que el joven durmiese por completo esta pudo escuchar.-T-te amo…yo…no puedo estar sin ti…-Marinette se quedó paralizada y miró fijamente al rubio mientras este dormía profundamente. No podía creerlo, su cara era actualmente un semáforo indicando no pasar.

Salió de la habitación del joven Agreste completamente desorientada y con los ojos desorbitados. No se dio cuenta de las palabras de agradecimiento de la joven secretaria cuando pasaba cerca de su mesa al pasar por la entrada, ni del saludo del electricista en la puerta, ni de las cuantiosas llamadas de su mejor amiga intentando saber cómo había ocurrido todo con Adrien, y si Tikki no se lo hubiese hecho notar se habría ido a la cama con su ropa de calle.

Ahora mismo la joven estaba muy confundida, y todo en su cabeza estaba hecho un lío.

* * *

_Hey, aquí Baicon_

_Antes de empezar mis saludos y agradecimientos me gustaría decir algo importante, a lo mejor, viendo mi historia podrían pensar que ha pesar de que esta es una historia Lukanette no hay lo suficiente, el problema es que he leído muchos fic. Los acontecimientos siempre pasan rápido y yo en mi caso quiero dejar el tiempo para que podáis conocer a los personajes, sus sentimientos y podáis empatizar con ellos. Estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo pero estoy en los exámenes finales por lo que la semana pasada no subí el capítulo que prometí._

_ Además, este sábado a las 8 hora española subiré el nuevo capítulo 5 un poco más largo de lo normal en el que he incluido Chloe x Nath bastante trabajado, es una pequeña que quiero probar para ver si a ustedes les gusta. Me lo he currado bastante y va dedicado a manu que me aconsejo incluirlo. Además, estos dos personajes también participarán con los personajes principales y he pensado hacer hasta 5 partes o más si os gusta. Bueno, acabado esta pequeña explicación y si has llegado hasta aquí; los saludos_

_ A SaraRTR muchas gracias por estar pendiente de mis nuevos caps. A (la verdad es que no te entiendo muy bien, pero si te gustan mis capíyulos, muchas gracias"!). Y a manu, claro está por sus ideas, que espero poder incluir algún ship._

_Bye!_


	5. Cap 5

_CAPITULO 5_

**MARINETTE**

Ya habían pasado tres días. Marinette estaba preocupada, y varias veces en la clase había dedicado alguna mirada al asiento vacío de Adrien. "¿Se encontraría bien?" "¿Su fiebre habría bajado?" Preguntas cruzaban por su cabeza, pero intentaba disolverlas meneando la cabeza, no debía pensar más en él, de seguro lo que él le había dicho había sido un toque de delirio por su alta fiebre, sí, eso debía ser. Además, esa tarde había planeado algo importante, todavía tenía que agradecerle a Luka por todo lo que había hecho por ella últimamente y tenía algo en mente. Pero en cuánto sus ojos volvieron a chocarse con ese asiento vacío…

-Flashback-

La joven estaba aturdida en su habitación. Tardó bastante en por fin escuchar el tono de llamada de su amiga. Se enderezó y cogió el móvil. Al otro lado de la línea Alya preguntaba preocupada lo que pasaba. Marinette paseó su mirada por el tablero que tenía al lado de la cama, dónde había varias fotos de las revistas de Adrien, suspiró fuertemente y le contó todo seguido a Alya. Inicialmente no había pensado en decirle nada a su mejor amiga, ya que esto incluiría contarle sobre cómo sus sentimientos por el rubio habían estado desapareciendo, pero sabía que su amiga no se conformaría con una simple visita a la mansión Agreste seguida por el hecho de que no había contestado sus llamadas no era algo normal, así que optó por contarle todo. Esta última al no haber entendido nada le pidió a su amiga que lo repitiera. A pesar de que estaban a varios kilómetros de distancia, a través del teléfono, Marinette supo que su amiga estaba dando saltitos de alegría.

-FindelFlashback-

-¿Marinette?-la señorita Bustier intentaba llamar la atención de la joven de pelo oscuro. Y Alya también la miraba sorprendida.-Bueno, ahora que veo que me presta atención se lo repetiré; usted, Alya, Nino y el joven Agreste van a tener que hacer equipo, ya que este ha estado faltando a clases durante la semana, haré una excepción y les pondré a ustedes cuatro juntos.

-¡No es justo!-la voz chillona de Chloe retumbó en la clase.-¡Yo quería formar equipo con Adrinskin!-Marinette la miró visiblemente irritada.

-Actualmente, joven Burgeois, usted hará equipo con Nathaniel.-El joven pelirrojo levantó la cabeza desde el otro extremo de la clase al escuchar su nombre.-Bueno, ahora, Rose se pondrá con…-La profesora siguió hablando, pero Marinette no la escuchó, su mejor amiga estaba intentando captar su atención.

-Hey, Alya llamando a Marinette.-Cuando captó la atención de la joven le preguntó.-¿Te encuentras bien, quieres que me encargue yo de decírselo a Adrien?-Marinette asintió, efectivamente se encontraba bien, y después le agradeció que efectivamente fuera ella la que se lo dijese. El timbre del final de la clase sonó, justo en ese momento, la joven recibió un mensaje de la persona que desde esa mañana había esperando con impaciencia; el de Luka.

* * *

**ADRIEN**

-¡No, padre!-al otro lado de la mesa del comedor, Adrien miraba con cara de lástima a su padre. Por una vez, el señor Agreste se había dignado a comer con su hijo, pero le anunció que como estaba teniendo retrasos en sus clases de piano tendría que dejar la escuela hasta el día de la fiesta.- Le aseguro que he mejorado, se lo puedo demostrar.-El joven rubio le lanzó una mirada de lástima a Natalie que se encontraba de pie al lado de su padre. Esta lo miró y se agachó para murmurarle algo al gran diseñador. Este último movió la cabeza no muy convencido de lo que su secretaria le decía, pero finalmente asintió.

-Natalie me ha comentado que hace unos días vino aquí una joven que decía ser de tu clase para traerte los apuntes de la clase del lunes ¿es eso correcto? -Adrien asintió tímidamente sin saber si su padre estaba enfadado o solamente contando un hecho.-Bueno, esta joven ayudó a tu rápida mejora gracias a que le informó a tiempo a Natalie sobre tu agravado estado, me gustaría conocer a esa joven.-El señor Agreste se levantó bruscamente de la mesa. Adrien estaba a punto de preguntar sobre el hecho de ir a clases cuando Gabriel se giró y sin mirar a su hijo le anunció.-Ah, y podrás volver a clase, pero solo desde la semana que viene, les informaré a tus maestros que te sigan poniendo al día.-salió del salón junto con Natalie sin mediar ninguna otra palabra.

Adrien estaba bastante satisfecho con el veredicto de su padre, no sabía lo que le había dicho Natalie, o si había sido por la actuación de Marinette, pero le había hecho cambiar de parecer a su padre. Terminó de comer, y se dirigió a su habitación rápidamente, si quería volver a la escuela la semana siguiente, más le valía demostrarle a su padre que su decisión había sido la correcta. En cuanto entró en la habitación, su móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

* * *

**MARINETTE**

-No te preocupes, ya le he informado de todo lo que debía saber. Le he propuesto quedar mañana jueves todos juntos para que podamos ver lo que tenemos que hacer. –Después de decir esto, Alya cambió de tono.-Oye, hoy en la escuela te he visto bastante distante, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?

-Si, tontita, es tan solo que estaba pensando…

-…¿en lo que te dijo Adrien?-su mejor amiga le terminó la frase.-Oye, ¿quieres que hable de eso con el?

-No, seguro que no lo decía en serio, sería una tontería hacerse ilusiones por algo así. –las dos amigas siguieron hablando sobre el trabajo y sobre la quedada del día siguiente cuando finalmente colgaron. Tikki, que estaba revoloteando por la habitación, observó que Marinette estaba bastante animada después de colgar. El kwami le preguntó la razón de su alegría a la joven.

-Oh, ¿no te lo he dicho? Hoy tengo una cita.

A pesar de que el día se veía claro, había unos nubarrones que se acercaban amenazantes por encima de los tejados de París, aún así la joven de pelo oscuro irradiaba felicidad. En sus manos llevaba una cesta con varios pasteles que la joven había preparado esa mañana antes de ir al instituto y que había dejado secar esa tarde, cuidadosamente.

-Jo, cuando me dijiste que era una cita no me imaginaba esto.-Tikki, desde bolso de su portadora hablaba con esta.-Yo pensé que habías preparado algo más que unos pasteles.-por el tono de voz de la kwami esta parecía decepcionada

-Venga, Tikki, Luka y yo solo somos amigos. –dijo la peliazul, aún así, un poco de rojo se le puso en las mejillas. Ahora que la kwami se fijaba, notó que Marinette se había puesto un poco de maquillaje y desde que habían salido no paraba de dar saltitos y estaba con una sonrisa radiante. "A esa cabecita le pasa algo" pensó Tikki sonriendo.

Durante su camino por el borde del Sena la joven no paraba de pensar. La verdad, es que el hecho de la situación del día anterior no la había hecho sentir a gusto, como había insinuado Alya al otro lado del teléfono, cuando la llamó; más que nada había sentido…incomodidad. Con una sonrisa triste pensó que la Marinette del pasado habría estado excitada toda la semana, pero ahora, solo estaba preocupada por un amigo.

-Hey, Marinette, ven rápido.-Luka se encontraba algo alejado del banco cerca del puente donde estaba atracado barco de su madre; dónde habían quedado en verse. El pelinegro, preocupado, al ver que el tiempo había empeorado había decido llevarla a un lugar más seco y protegido que esa cutre banca, pero eso la joven no lo sabía. Marinette no había notado que de repente el viento se había elevado. Corrió hacia Luka, preocupada al verle tan nervioso, le miró a los ojos. Nunca había notado los hermosos ojos que el chico tenía.

El viento se volvía cada vez más fuerte. Luka cogió a la joven de la mano, y a contra del viento la llevó a un pequeño resquicio del muro. Si lo veías a luz del día y a primera vista no habrías notado ese agujero a un lado debajo del puente en el que habían quedado ya que Luka se había encargado de hacerlo aún menos notable poniendo un gran trozo de roca. Aun así era lo suficientemente grande para una persona. Los dos jóvenes liderados por el chico que con la linterna de su móvil iluminaba el camino. Estuvieron avanzando a gatas hasta que finalmente el agujero se ensanchó a una especie de sala bastante grande. La chica escuchó un clic y todo el espacio se iluminó con una luz tenue a la que la chica tuvo que esperar unos segundos para acostumbrar los ojos.

* * *

**-PEQUEÑO EXTRA NATH X CHLOE PART1-**

El reloj marcaba las seis y cinco en el pequeño reloj de color chillón que colgaba de la pared. El solo tik tak que resonaba por la habitación la puso nerviosa; miraba frenéticamente esperando algún mensaje o signo de vida de su supuesto compañero de trabajo. Sabrina no solía tardar tanto. Nerviosa se levantó y con paso firme se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a llamar a su mayordomo cuando algo se abalanzó hacia ella, y esta se calló estrepitosamente al suelo.

Cuando pudo finalmente ver lo que la había tirado al suelo vio ante ella al pobre Nathaniel que había acabado como ella y todas esas hojas de dibujos que llevaba a todos lados con el también se habían esparcido por el suelo. Chloe estaba a punto de lanzarle una retaíla de insultos cuando una hoja que había caído a su lado le llamó la atención. La recogió lentamente; era la heroína Queen Bee, muy bien dibujada por cierto, se la veía en una postura de victoria donde se la veía de perfil a cuerpo completo en lo que parecía un tejado de París ya que a lo lejos se veía la Torre Eiffel, a su lado, también de perfil, se encontraba Ladybug, con la misma pose heroica que ella..

Al verla recoger uno de sus dibujos, al pelirrojo le dio miedo que lo rompiese, cuando iba a intentar recuperar su dibujo, se topó con los ojos de la joven. Se sorprendió ya que en ellos no se reflejaba ningún reproche, si no sorpresa.

-¿L-lo has hecho tu?-En vez de un grito, como esperaba el tomatito_(por favor, déjenme llamarle así ^^)_, solo había un tono de sorpresa en su voz. Miró el dibujo que la rubia señalaba; era un simple dibujo que no había conseguido terminar y en el que intentaba plasmar el heroísmo de las dos jóvenes. El pelirrojo asintió lentamente.

-S-Si, quería poner a mis dos heroínas favoritas como la salvadoras de París. Sé que hace poco que Queen Bee se unió al equipo pero al ver lo valerosa que es en acción me inspiró muchísimo. He intentado captar la determinación en ellas, que a mi me encantaría tener.

-¡O-Oye!-Por un momento Chloe pensó que la estaba alabando por haberla empujado.-Si crees que con esto te vas a salvar…-Los ojos sorprendidos del joven la hicieron pararse en seco.

-Porque…?

* * *

**MARINETTE**

Sus ojos brillaron al ver la decoración en esa especie de pequeña cueva. En las esquinas el peliazul había puesto pequeños absorbedores de humedad. Había puesto mantas y alfombras por el suelo y paredes para darle un aspecto más acogedor, y por los recovecos había puesto pequeñas lámparas a pilas que le daban a todo un toque de fantasía. Con una sonrisá constató que en un hueco, en la pared de piedra, había puesto un poster de Jaged Stone con la portada que ella había hecho para el contante.

-Wuau!-dijo admirada la joven mirando a su alrededor casi sin aliento. Agradeció a Luka por enseñarle esa especie de pequeño lugar secreto que el joven había compartido con ella.

Gracias a la baja luz, el pelinegro no pudo notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven. Esta última únicamente le señaló la cesta al peliazul y le enseño los dulces que le había traído. El chico quedó maravillado y mientras comían las deliciosas cosas que la chica había traído, la felicitó; esta se rio al verle hablar con la boca llena…estaba tan guapo con esa luz tenue.

Después de esa pequeña merienda improvisada, Luka saco desde unos de los huecos de la cueva su guitarra. Antes de comenzar a tocar le comentó a la joven que había escrito esta canción pensando en los ojos de la joven. Confirmado, ahora Marinette era un tomate.

Todo recogido, ambos salieron de la cueva, y entre pequeñas despedidas y promesas de volver a repetir este encuentro, los dos se despidieron. Con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro la joven caminaba a su casa, pasando por el Hotel de Ville cuando escuchó gritos desde su interior.

* * *

**-PEQUEÑO EXTRA NATH X CHLOE PARTE2-**

Nath no solía mirar con frecuencia la televisión. Había solo sido por los rumores que desde su esquina en la clase había escuchado sobre esta superheroína y sus poderes, además de que la había visto corriendo por los tejados de París un par de veces, al lado de Chat Noir y Ladybug.

Ante la inocencia, y la timidez del joven, la rubia no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Cómo esperaba, no pareces muy inteligente.-Chloe no lo había dicho para ofender, pero su tono denotaba lo contrario. Nathaniel recibió las palabras de la joven como una ofensa, pero al percibir ese tono dulce en la joven, no pudo evitar sonreir.

El pelirrojo siempre había pensado en Chloe como en una joven que solo pensaba en si misma, siempre intentando llamar la atención y alardeando de ser la hija del alcalde. Pero ahora, viéndola reírse en esa gran habitación vacía, ya no le parecía tan cruel; seguramente su padre, al ser el alcalde, no prestaba mucha atención a su hija. Aún así no pudo evitar sentir en el fondo rencor por como muchas veces le había hecho la vida imposible.

De trepente, se escuchó como se abría la puerta y un joven asomándose preguntó si le habían llamado desde esa habitación. Se le veía decaído, hoy no había sido su mejor día, y hoy, su primer día de trabajo en el Hotel de Ville, sus demás compañeros de trabajo le habían tratado con frialdad y desagrado.

A Chloe eso no le importaba lo más mínimo, le dijo a gritos que no la molestara y le amenazó con llamar a su padre. Nath la miró, alarmado por ese cambio de humor, la rubia al notar esa mirada asustada bajó la cabeza, no sabía si por vergüenza o por culpabilidad.

El joven cerró enseguida la puerta, estaba a punto de llorar; después de todo lo que había logrado, su primer día en este prestigioso hotel podía convertirse en el último. Para evitar que nadie lo viese, avergonzado se metió en la sala de escobas y comenzó a llorar cuando un profunda voz salida de ningún lado le susurró.

-¿Cansado de que te traten de forma despectiva? Bien, soy Lepidoptero…

El joven, tímido como era, no le gustó nada la forma en la que le había respondido a ese pobre joven, por miedo a que ella reaccionara de tal forma con el también, recogió todas sus cosas y le anunció que ya mañana podrían hacer el trabajo, en ese momento se encontraba muy ocupado. Chloe, estaba a punto de pararle cuando escucharon un gran golpe y unos pasos acercándose antes de que un hombre alto, con manos en forma de garra arrancase la puerta de cuaje, su cara no parecía muy amigable. Los dos jóvenes sintieron un escalofrío y el monstruo deforme murmurando "venganza" se acercó con furia hacia Chloe. Esta última ya estaba gritando, pidiendo auxilio a su padre y a Ladybug cuando el pelirrojo se puso delante del akumatizado y ella. Intentó usar todo su valor y con fuerza le tiró a la cabeza los pesados libros que llevaba en su mochila. El monstruo calló un momento, aturdido. El chico aprovechó esa situación para coger a la rubia por la muñeca e intentar llevarla a un lugar seguro. La primera puerta que encontró la abrió de golpe; sin fijarse que era el estrecho baño personal de la joven Burgeois. Sin preocuparse por ello, cerró la puerta con llave mientras se pegaba a la puerta para escuchar lo que pasaba y pasaba una mano por la boca de la joven, indicándole mantener silencio.

Se empezaron a escuchar gritos de rabia, se escuchaba como estaba empezando a destrozar todo. Estaba acercándose al escondrijo de los jóvenes cuando se escuchó una voz femenina, ruidos de golpes, deslizamientos y finalmente el silencio. Nath esperó unos segundos antes de suspirar ruidosamente, se giró para preguntarle a la chica si todo se encontraba bien, cuando se fijó en que su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la de ella; y ambos tenían en sus mejillas el mismo color que tenía el chico en su pelo.

Se apresuró a abrir la puerta y los dos salieron supercolorados. Por lo bajo Chloe le murmuró un tímido gracias, y el joven asintió mirando para otro lado para que esta no notase lo poco que había faltado para que se desmayase del miedo.

En ese momento, la joven sintió como su corazón iba a mil por hora. Miró de reojo al pelirrojo. Nunca había tenido esa sensación…pero le gustaba.

* * *

_Hola, aquí Baicon!_

_Siento si hoy el capítulo ha sido un poco más largo de lo normal por ese pequeño extra de Chloe y Nath, pero alguien me lo había pedido, y como nunca lo había intentado, me pareció una buena forma de empezar. Tengo la sensación que este capítulo no me ha salido tan bien como creía que me saldría pero, bueno, le he puesto todos mis ánimos, como siempre._

_A manu, como siempre, por todo su ánimo y esta pequeña parte de Chloe x Nath esta dedicada a ti. A Mst'D muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos y me alegro mucho de que te guste! Siento mucho si a veces no estoy muy activa pero he preparado un par de capítulos que de seguro subiré esta semana. (Aún que no sé muy bien que es eso de vender mi historia.) A Princess Mko, veremos si el Adrien da todo de si por la Marinetta Xd (grasias por tu comentario) A en verdad no sé lo que has querido decir pero muchas gracias por tu comentario!. A Scarlett Half-moon: muchas gracias por tu ánimo, y me alegro que te guste cómo escribo, ya que siempre he pensado que me exprimo de una forma un poco rara, además aprecio que me des tu opinión, ya que pensé que a lo mejor molestaría a la gente con mi lentitud, pero veo que no. Muchísimas gracias por todo vuestro amor y apoyo, y si has leído hasta aquí realmente aprecio mucho si dejas algún comentario o si escribes tu opinión sobre la historia, ya que así sabre si os gusta o si os gustaría que vaya por algún otro camino. No olvideis que esta serie es creada por thomas astruc junto con sus protagonistas aún que algunos personajes los incluya yo, vuestra servidora._

_ Si llegastes hasta aquí, desde ahora escribiré algunas aclaraciones de la historia:_

_ 1-Hay que tener en cuenta que la marinetta lleva mucho tiempo enamorada de Adrien y ahora que ha abierto los ojos le esta costando bastante acercarse a Luka, por lo que espero que entendáis mi lentitud._

_ 2-Tengo la manía de describir las situaciones, un poco raro, lo sé, pero es para daros la sensación de estar ahí junto a los personajes, que os pongais en su piel y sepais porque hacen cada decisión.(y espero que funcione)_

_ 3-Este comic esta basado en dos o tres años después de la serie, donde sigue habiendo cat Noir y Ladybug pero ya hacen decisiones más maduras._

_ 4-Lila saldrá muuuuuuy poco ya que (aparte de que la odio) porque en el futuro que he imaginado esta tipa esta constantemente viajando junto a su padre, que un día volvió a casa y decidió llevar a su hija con el. Pasará pocas veces por Paris para ponerles la zancadilla a los protagonistas._

_Estos son solo algunos puntos, mientras vaya avanzando añadiré más. Espero que os haya gustado, siento la tardanza._

_Bye_


	6. Cap 6

_CAPITULO 6_

**ADRIEN**

El rubio se sacudió el pelo mojado al salir del cuarto de baño. Se sentó en el taburete de su piano y paso sus manos por las teclas sin hacer ningún ruido; era tarde, y Plagg ya estaba roncando en la mesilla de noche. Suspiró, quedaba poco para la gala. Se levantó y se miró por los grandes ventanales de la habitación. La luz de la luna era hermosa, y a pesar de que había algunas nubes se podía ver perfectamente las estrellas. Sin darse cuenta acabó viéndose a si mismo en el reflejo, se apartó de la ventana.

* * *

**MARINETTE**

La joven estaba en el pequeño balcón de su habitación mirando distraídamente las buenas vistas que tenía; lo que por el día eran vistosas casas ahora solo eran pequeños puntos luminosos en el paisaje. Sonrió, quedaban pocos días para la fiesta, estaba bastante nerviosa. Menos mal había invitado a Alya a venir con ella, por lo que contaba con ella si esta acababa haciendo el ridículo. Bajo en silencio a su cama; Tikki ya estaba durmiendo en su trozo de almohada; era hora de descansar.

-Buenos días, aquí Nadia Chamak delante del Hotel de Ville donde en unas horas los estilistas más conocidos de París y de todo el mundo se reunirán no solo para hacer negocios, sino también para hablar de una nueva línea que dentro de poco el famosísimo Gabriel Agreste sacará y cuyo hijo será el punto clave. No se pierdan la programación de esta tarde donde os mantendremos informados. En otras noticias…

-¡Ay, Marinette!-gritó Alya desviando su mirada de la televisión y mirando a su amiga, agachada con un montón de hilo y agujas en la boca y que le estaba haciendo el último retoque al vestido de su amiga.

Marinette le pidió con nerviosismo a su mejor amiga que apagase la televisión. Todas estas difusiones solo la ponían más nerviosa y evitaban que se concentrarse en las plumas del vestido de Alya.

-No me digas que estás nerviosa porque el rubio va a estar ahí…-a la peliazul se le escapó la aguja y volvió a provocarle un grito a su mejor amiga.-Venga Marinette, esta semana le has estado evitando todo el rato y he visto como el pobre te ha estado persiguiendo.-Al imaginarse la imagen no pudo contener una carcajada; la última vez, Adrien había intentado tomar por sorpresa a Marinette por la espalda y poder hablar con ella en la cafetería. Pero a la joven le dio tal susto que le lanzó el vaso de agua que en ese momento estaba bebiendo a la cara.- La última vez se podría decir que ahogaste sus intenciones de hablar contigo.

-Ja-ja-ja, que graciosilla eres.-fingió reírse con sarcasmo la joven costurera.-Ah, había olvidado preguntarte, ¿te han gustado mis diseños? Tengo la intención de llevármelos a la gala esta noche. Los del consurso me lo han aconsejado ya que al haberlo ganado, alguna gente estará interesada…¿qué?-la joven se paró en seco al observar que su amiga la miraba desafiante.

-Nada, nada. No me puedo creer que quieras traerte trabajo a un baile donde van a estar un montón de hijos guapos y ricos de diseñadores, solo pídeles el número de contacto cuando te pregunten y ya está, se lo envías más tarde. Has estado muy estresada últimamente y ya es hora de que te diviertas un poco.

-No, Alya, no creo que sea una buena idea-la joven estaba en su tocador dándose unos toque de rímel, con su vestido de colores pastel la joven estaba guapísima.-a lo mejor, cuando les mande los diseños ya no estarán interesados. La chica cogió su bolso donde estaba Tikki y algunos bollos.

-Bueno, bueno.-dijo Alya sonriendo al ver a su amiga tan guapa. Desde debajo del edificio se podía escuchar el claxon del padre de Marinette anunciándoles que debían bajar ya.-¿Ya estás lista? ¡Vamos!-antes que la peliazul pudiese coger nada más, su amiga ya la había cogido de la muñeca y a la arrastraba escaleras abajo. Se despidieron de Sabine que les dedicó una palabras de afecto y se dirigieron a la camioneta de la panadería.

* * *

**ADRIEN**

Al contrario de la joven, hoy no era un día muy feliz para el rubio. En el silencio de su cuarto de baño, el joven comprobaba que la pajarita de su smocking estaba bien puesta y se engominaba el pelo para evitar ningún comentario de su padre. Sabía que este podría reñirle por cualquier cosa, y ya era suficiente sufrimiento el hecho de que la mayoría de la velada tuviese que quedarse de pie al lado de su padre saludando a los invitados, gente que él ni siquiera conocía, para más tarde tener que tocar frente a miles de personas. Mientras tanto, en el escritorio, Plagg se relamía con el segundo trozo gigantesco de queso azul de la mañana.

-Joder, Plagg, que pestazo.-el rubio se tapó la nariz al salir del cuarto de baño.-Aún que, bueno, hoy no voy a poder alimentarte ni traer queso para ti, así que más te vale disfrutarlo.-sonrió el joven sentándose en el taburete del piano.

-Ya es la cuarta vez que repasas esa melodía.-dijo aburrido, el kwami

-Lo sé pero…-la mirada del rubio se ensombreció-…con mi padre nunca es suficiente.-Plagg notó la tristeza en el tono de su portador. Se comió de un trago otro trozo de queso y se fue a posar en el hombro del rubio, mientras este seguía la melodía.

Se oyeron los tacones de Natalie dirigiéndose a la habitación del rubio, el kwami se escondió con rapidez.

-Bien.-dijo con su tono neutral la mujer, entrando en la habitación y mirando a su alrededor-Su padre lo está esperando afuera.

-¿Ya?-preguntó sorprendido el rubio, parando súbitamente de tocar el piano.- Pero si quedan al menos dos horas.

-Si, pero como sabrá, su padre quiere dar los últimos retoques ya que va a ser la primera vez que se presentará físicamente a este evento, y dejarlo todo perfecto. Le han llamado, porque todavía hay una duda para la iluminación.-sin decir nada más salió de la habitación. El rubio suspiró, se levantó, y acompañó en silencio a la secretaria hasta la limusina que le esperaba fuera.

* * *

**MARINETTE**

En la camioneta, la joven refunfuñaba apretada en el asiento de delante entre el conductor (su padre) y Alya que parecía contenerse la risa por la situación.

-Ni siquiera me has dejado coger mis hojas. Tampoco entiendo la prisa, ya hemos escuchado en la tele que faltan horas para que realmente empiece la gala.-la joven miró en tono de enfado y sorpresa a su amiga, lo que hizo reír aún más a Alya.

-Hay, tontita, no me puedo creer que yo me sepa mejor que tú las reglas.-señaló los dos boletos que la mejor amiga se encargaba de cuidar por miedo de que la peliazul los perdiese por su torpeza.-En los boletos lo pone: serán invalidados si nos llegamos al menos una hora antes de la gala, ya que necesitan tiempo para registrarnos y así pasamos delante antes de que las cámaras se lancen cuando empiecen a entrar los otros invitados que,-dijo mirando con una sonrisa y un codazo a su amiga-, tienen como sabrás, más importancia que nosotras.

Marinette agachó la cabeza ligeramente sonrojada por la insinuación de Alya, era consciente de que Adrien estaría allí. Y sinceramente, esperaba verle.

En cuanto Marinette y su amiga fueron comprobadas en el registro, el padre de la joven le deseó mucha suerte mientras se le veía la emoción en los ojos de ver tan guapa y tan crecida a su hija. Mientras las dos chicas eran conducidas por una puerta de servicio medio desierta, la peliazul no pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad como iban entrando los fotógrafos desplegando sus equipos, le emocionó ver como brillaban los focos que en poco tiempo iluminarían el paso de estrellas con sus parejas, famosos costureros y jóvenes promesas en el sector de la música o de la actuación. Al pensar que estaría rodeada de tanta belleza se le iluminaron con fuerza los ojos, Alya tuvo que arrastrarla hasta la sala que les habían indicado para que por fin reaccionara.

La gran sala principal gigantesca en donde se había, y se seguía, preparando todo para la entrada de tanta gente había apenas algunos camareros caminando con paso rápido, gente dando gritos; por lo que seguramente eran los supervisores, y en medio de todo este barullo Alya y Marinette. Esta última había escuchado que había otro par de concursantes que también habían ganado y que en cualquier momento estarían ahí. Sinceramente, le relajaba que hubiese otras personas como ellas, que a lo mejor también estaban perdidas y harían amistad, pero no veía a nadie.

Nerviosa, Marinette comenzó a tocar sus pendientes con la intención de ocuparse en algo. Busco con la mirada algún lugar donde sentarse junto a Alya, pero su amiga ya se había ido por ahí a llamar a su novio o a hacer fotos; se encontraba sola en medio de una sala demasiado grande para ella. Suspiró, y al toquetearse tanto el arete, este resbaló de su oreja y rodo por el suelo. Siendo lo más cautelosa que puede ser una Marinette buscando algo por el suelo, se puso a cuatro patas y comenzó a buscar a gatas su pendiente. Sin saber cómo, acabó debajo de una mesa donde finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando una mano firme le tocó el hombro.

* * *

**-NATHANIEL X CHLOE PART 2-**

La rubia estaba esperando, el nerviosismo teñía su cara, no sabía si era porque su vestido era demasiado corto o porque sabía que él iba a venir. Al escucharse pensar eso se dio suaves golpes en la cara; el no significaba nada. Se movió nerviosa en el goteroso callejón en el que se encontraba, no era lugar para que una señorita como ella se encontrase ahí. Pero no encontraba otra forma de poder meterle en la fiesta sin un montón de paparazzis alrededor pendiente de cada uno de sus mínimos movimientos, la atención le gustaba, pero no había que exagerar. Además ya le había avisado a su padre que ese día no tenía muchas ganas de estar delante de las cámaras. Y sus tacones, a pesar de ser de marca no le hacían sentirse muy cómoda que digamos. Miró la hora y volvió a guardar su móvil en el bolso, si hubiera sabido que tardaría tanto habría arrastrado a Sabrina, aunque tuviese 40 grados de fiebre. Se giró y le vio aparecer; al principio no le reconoció enseguida; sus ojos eran de un color más intenso de lo normal, además, el pelo que siempre llevaba tapándole un ojo se lo había llevado hacia atrás con gomina. Su aspecto firme era mucho más varonil de lo que pensaba, los años habían hecho un buen trabajo en el joven larguilucho del final de la clase.

-¡Ya era hora!-dijo en un grito a media voz para no ser escuchada, le lanzó una mirada fulminante. La rubia le dio la espalda al pelirrojo, aprovechando la luz lúgubre que le daba el callejón escondió su sonrojo al verle llegar. Aún así no percibió que el joven también le lanzaba una mirada tímida pero que le permitió observar que ella tampoco estaba mal. El vestido amarillo y con encaje de color amarillo, y demasiado corto para su gusto, realzaba su figura y para llevaba el pelo recogido a un lado con un enredo de perlas y flores que le iba bastante bien. Sonrió sin ser visto.-¡Un poco más y me hubiese largado sin ti!-la rubia le lanzó otra mirada furtiva que lo analizó de arriba abajo.-Bueno, al menos te has dignado a llevar smocking, no esperaba menos de ti, me alegro que entiendas que esto no una de esas convenciones de los dibujitos que te gustan tanto.-la joven encaró al chico todavía había timidez en su postura y esa mirada huidiza, la joven ahogó una pequeña carcajada.

-L-Lo siento.-murmuró el chico con un tono de su timidez habitual. Luego se aclaró la garganta y con una sonrisa le preguntó.-¿Entramos?

* * *

HEYYY, aquí Baicon

Siento mucho la tardanza, examenes y esas cosas... pero ya estoy libre y esta misma semana de seguro subiré otro capitulo más para su deleite. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Vayamos con los agradecimientos: A Caliope Nox, me gusta que estes disfrutando de este fanfic, y me alegra que a ti también te guste el Lukanette. A Princess Mko: espero que tus expectativas hayan sido satisfactorias con este capítulo. A Mst'D: se que he tardado bastante en subir este capítulo y esperabas que actualizase más seguido, pero cómo gente como tu, que me anima con sus comentarios, seguiré posteando más seguido. A manu: he puesto una nueva parte de Nath y Chloe ya que la anterior vez se me hizo bastante satisfactoria la historia y quise seguir.

Y bueno, no olviden comentarme su opinión de la historia o del camino que quieren que tome y yo en mis posibilidades haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Disfruto que les haya gustado y cualquier pregunta la responderé. No olviden que la serie de la que hago historia es Miraculous Ladybug de Thomas Astruc y que los personajes le pertenecen salvo por algunos que pondre yo (con el tiempo) estén pendiente de la nueva actualización.

Con amor, Baicon.


	7. Cap7

_CAPITULO 7_

**MARINETTE**

La joven se giró, pensando que inevitablemente la habían pillado por los suelos brillantes del gran salón de baile y que al hacer el tonto la iban a echar. Tragó saliva y con valor se giró. Se encontró cara a cara con Luka, que con sus grandes ojos tenía una cara bastante confusa. Hay que decir que la peliazul se había puesto elegante ese día. El vestido de color pastel que llegaba prácticamente hasta el suelo; fruto de un montón de trabajo durante varios meses, con esos últimos arreglos de encaje le había quedado maravillosamente exquisito. El pelo lo tenía suelto y sedoso con varias trenzas y una corona de flores que había diseñado para que encajara a la perfección con su vestido. Escasamente maquillada, pero lo justo para darle más valor a sus hermosos y grandes ojos, pero en ese momento sus mejillas habían subido su tono rosado y no era precisamente gracias al maquillaje si no al chico que tenía delante. Con ese smocking se le realzaba bastante la figura y sus hombros anchos, y esa mirada de sorpresa que le había lanzado a Marinette junto con el susto de creer que la habían pillado hizo que la joven soltase una suave carcajada.

El pelinegro ayudo a la joven a salir de debajo de la mesa donde había podido encontrar su pendiente, y en esos momentos la joven estaba intentando volvérselo a poner, pero con los nervios al sentir los ojos del joven clavando sus ojos en ella sin que ni siquiera ninguno de los dos hubiesen mediado palabra desde que se habían encontrado, le hizo sentir escalofríos. Luka, al ver que la joven tenía dificultades de volver a ponerse el arete le propuso ponérselo el, al ver que se acercaba la joven rechazó su oferta, le dio las gracias y como forma de huir se refugio en donde creía haber visto los baños al entrar. Dio un fuerte suspiro y se miro al espejo comprobando que su tono de piel a la altura de la cara estaba normal. Aúnque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapase de los labios.

** -CHLOE X NATH PART2-**

Encerrados en un pequeño armario el ambiente es tenso, los dos jóvenes no sabían de que hablar. Sentada en una especie de puf que allí se encontraba, Chloe se quitó los incómodos zapatos con los que había tenido que lidiar por unas tres horas. Miró furtivamente al pelirrojo, sus miradas se encontraron y ambos bajaron las cabezas avergonzados por palabras que no fueron expresadas. En esos momentos los pensamientos de la rubia salieron de la habitación; la verdad es que había tenido muchas ganas de salir de allí y restregarle su modelito a Adrien, pero con todo el bullicio que apenas se escuchaba afuera, amortiguado por todos esos abrigos ajenos de los que estaban rodeados. Ademas lo más seguro era que Adrien la ignoraría completamente, ya que aparte de que durante el último año se habían distanciado bastante, sabía que la onbligación del joven Agreste era quedarse en todo momento al lado de su padre. Y ahora ya no sabía cómo sentirse; ella en una minúscula habitación con la última persona con la que esperaba estar. La joven esbozó una triste sonrisa; después de todo las cosas habían acabado así, aún así se encontraba más cómoda que entre todas esas miradas juzgándolas en el baile porque ella podía estar allí por su padre alcalde y su ausente madre.

Nath la miró, no pudiendo evitar sentirse mal. La joven parecía mirarle con pena con esa extraña sonrisa ausente, el chico bajó la mirada y decidió romper el hielo.

-Nunca pensé que me llegarías a invitar a algo así. Hasta tuve que pedirle este smocking a un amigo. -Chloe lo miró y su cara se iluminó con una breve carcajada. El joven continuó.-Sé que me veo un poco raro, en cuanto he entrado unas chicas me han mirado un poco raro, estoy empezando a lamentar haber venido aquí. No entiendo porque estás aquí, ¿no te gustaría lucir todos esos cientos de euros que llevas puesto?-el chico aludía a las perlas que la joven llevaba en el pelo y en su vestido y zapatos que sin ninguna serían de marca. Chloe lo miró sorprendido.

-Vaya, no creo que te veas raro, creo que es la primera vez que te veo…bien vestido. -ahogó una carcajada.-Y además, al principio, obviamente, no te iba a invitar, por lo que me sorprendió que con tan poco tiempo de antelación aceptaras venir. Pero, ya sabes, Sabrina no pudo venir en el último momento, y, ya sabes…-la joven se vió interrumpida porque en un lapso de segundo el joven se había acercado peligrosamente a ella y en su mirada no se distinguía ni un ápice de timidez.

-¿Que yo se qué?-levantó una ceja con una sonrisa seductora.

**MARINETTE**

Más relajada, y con mayor control en sí misma, la pelizaul volvió a la fiesta mucho más fresca. Se sorprendió bastante de lo rápido que el gigantesco espacio se había llenado y con la mirada intentó distinguir alguna cara familiar, en vano. Supuso que seguramente Alya estaría cerca del la mesa de bocadillos o grabándolo todo. Sacó el móvil de su bolso para poder llamarla cuando lo volvió a ver. Una sonrisa irresistible, una mano sujetando una bandeja con unos vasos de champaña y hablando con unas jóvenes; parecía estar pasándoselo bien. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, ella observándole furtivamente en una especie de análisis y el cautivado por la mirada de ella. Apartó a las chicas con las que estaba hablando y con paso firme se le acercó. El corazón de la chica dio un pequeño salto. Comenzaron a hablar como viejos amigos, (el pobre Luka, bien sad, le contó a Marinette que para el trabajo había tenido que quitarse el barniz negro de las uñas y estaba muy triste L), pero cada uno tenía obligaciones; el pelinegro tenía que servir copas y ella estaba intentando hablar con algunos diseñadores que habían visto sus diseños y que estaban bastante interesados. Marinette escribía sus contactos en su móvil. La chica irradiaba felicidad. Y desde lejos, a pesar de que a veces recibía quejas, el joven Luka aprovechaba para admirarla sin que ella se diese cuenta. Esa sonrisa sincera, el pelo azul parecía brillar por miles de estrellas y sus delicados hombros descubiertos por el vestido, todo de ella le encantaba. Cada uno estaba a sus cosas cuando sin siquiera darse cuenta las luces se apagaron completamente, voces de un presentador hablando en inglés y presentando al hijo de Agreste; quien tocaría una pieza de música como introducción para que la banda comenzara a tocar canciones más lentas dándole honor a la noche que acababa de caer sobre París.

Marinette, hipnotizada por las notas de música que comenzaron a salir del instrumento se hizo paso entre los presentes para acercarse donde Adrien tocaba; elegante con su traje, el pelo meticulosamente peinado y esa expresión seria de concentración. Parecía otra persona. "¿Se lo estará dedicando a su madre?" se preguntó ella. De repente el rubio la miró, una mirada de sorpresa, de confusión que se fundieron en una dulce sonrisa, las notas comenzaron a tener una tonalidad más alegre.

Ni Adrien, ni la mismísima Marinette supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así; el tocando con lo que parecían manos de angel las frías teclas y ella con los ojos cerrados meneando su cabeza al suave ritmo de la música. No había nadie más en la sala, solo ella y el. Después de esa inyroducción que pareció durar siglo, finalmente, y a regañadientes, el joven Agreste terminó de tocar y se levantó de su taburete para poder saludar a su público que aplaudía y aclamaba emocionado.

** ADRIEN**

El corazón todavía le latía a mil en el pecho y pedía a gritos ser liberado. Se enjuagó la frente donde pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente entre la presión y los focos que lo habían estado señalando durante toda la obra. Ella lo había estado observando con esa mirada pura, sin juzgarle, instintivamente, al sentirla de algún modo, había alzado su cabeza y cual no había sido su sorpresa al verla a ella aquí. Al principio apenas había podido creer sus ojos, el pelo desatado, el hermoso vestido color pastel, la corona de flores, no parecía ella. Pero lo era. Volvió a incorporarse de su saludo esperando verla a ella, la joven que en solo un segundo y una sonrisa había conseguido que su vida diese un vuelco. Pero ella había desaparecido, otra vez su cabellera oscura, entre las bajas luces que daban un extraño ambiente en el aire no ayudaban a encontrarla a pesar de intentar forzar sus ojos. Sin previo aviso sintió que un escalofrío le subía la espalda, se giró con brusquedad vislumbrando lo que le había hecho reaccionar así. Entre los palcos, y sin siquiera verlo, sintió la mirada de su padre.

Volvió a mirar hacia adelante fingiendo no haber visto nada.

Finalmente entre el tumulto de gente en la semioscuridad solo pudo reconocer las mechas azul verdoso de Luka. Lo miró y saludó sorprendido, habría venido con Marinette. Ese solo pensamiento le dieron escalofríos pero no se lo quiso preguntar y pasó de largo. Caminó por toda la sala, chocándose con parejas, repartiendo disculpas, escuchando voces reprochándole por haberles empujado, y hasta llegó a una especie de armario con lo que parecían abrigos donde escuchó voces incómodas y precipitadas preguntándole quien era. Pero no encontró a Marinette por ningún lado. Cansado, en cuanto encontró lo que parecía una terraza para poder tomar el aire donde la encontró de espaldas. Al principio no la reconoció, pero la luz de la luna desperdigando sus tenues rayos perfilaron el perfil de la hermosa joven. Marinette tenía los ojos cerrados, su pelo brillaba y por un breve segundo le pareció familiar, no tanto como Marinette si no porque la había visto, el pelo al viento y esa expresión tenaz. Adrien, se posicionó a un lado del ventanal que daba a esa pequeña terraza. El joven estaba en una posición dónde la podía ver perfectamente pero qué si ella se giraba, con la oscuridad a su favor, no le vería a él. Además, el paisaje de París también era magnifico, la belleza en la que a lo lejos se veía iluminada la torre Eifffel y todas esas pequeñas luces de edificios también era precioso. Tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ella, hablarle, decirle todo lo que quería decirle, pero tenía miedo, o vergüenza. Junto todo su coraje y estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando otra sombra se acercó a ella y le toco ligeramente el hombro. La joven se giró y en cuanto le vió la cara a la persona, su cara se iluminó. Luka. El pelinegro habló con la joven en lo que pareció un tono de preocupación, pero el rubio ya no quiso escuchar nada más. Se fue antes de que se le rompiese más el corazón. Entre la multitud se las apañó con la poca luz a llegar a la mesa de los bocadillos, más tarde intentó buscar la zona dónde se habían colocado sillones o sofás a los lados de la sala para que la gente descansase a hablar. O gente como el que solo quería desconectar del mundo y sentarse tranquilamente. Durante una milésima de segundo pensó en su padre, seguramente le estuviese buscando por no haber estado con el después del concierto, pero en ese momento todo le dio igual y prefirió desconectar.

Se sentó del tirón en uno de los sofás y estaba a punto de darle un muerdo al croissant que había cogido al azar cuando un fuerte olor a alcohol junto a una voz conocida llegó hasta él. Algo junto al rubio comenzó a moverse torpemente a su derecha. Finalmente entre el baile de luces que tenían en el escenario pudo reconocer a Alya. Al principio le extraño mucho verla ahí, pero luego pensó que de seguro vendría con la peliazul ya que las dos eran inseparables mejores amigas. Tenía el rímel corrido por toda la cara; había llorado. Y parecía que había ahogado sus penas en un vaso lleno de un alcohol que no pudo reconocer. A causa del ambiente y de la música había acabado echándose medio borracha en uno de los sofás y había dormido hasta que éste la había encontrado.

-¡Heeeeyyy!-grito la chica en un estado de embriaguez y medio dormida. Sacudió los brazos como si lo estuviera dándolo todo en una gran fiesta que se imaginaba en su cabeza y que, pensó Adrien, sería mejor que esta sala llena de snobs que lo único que querían era restregarle sus riquezas y estatus al primero que pasase.-Que buena fiesta…eh?-preguntó la morena con una sonrisa borrosa y volviéndose a echar en el sofá.

-Si…-murmuró el joven con sarcasmo, más para sus adentros que para sí mismo-…una fiesta genial- le dio un muerdo a su croissant. Cogió el móvil y le marcó a Marinette. Solo bastó unos tinos para que una voz femenina respondiera a la llamada.

_Hey, aquí Baicon._

_Dios mío, cuanto tiempo. No se por donde empezar. Creo que hace algo como un año que ya no he subido contenido y estoy realmente avergonzada. No sé porqué paré, tal vez estaba demasiado ocupada o me cansé de la historia. Haceun par de días vi que alguien le había dado a favoritos a mi historia y quise saber en dónde me había quedado. Seguramente si has llegado hasta aquí deberías volver a ir hacia atrás para enterarte un poco de la trama. Tenía bastantes mensajes de positivismo y no entiendo lo que me pasó.Los siguientes capítulos hasta el nueve han sido hechos por el baicon del pasado, por lo que no será muy diferente del contenido anterior. Voy a tener que volver a escribir, estoy un poco oxidada por lo que no me juzguen demasiado plss. Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias. No olvides de dejar un mensaje si quieres que te responda en el próximo capítulo que subiré el 24 de junio a las 12 hora española, esta vez sin falta. Sé que he abandonado la historia y sinceramente ya no espero tanto apoyo como antes, muchas gracias y esperen próximas noticias de su fiel Baicon._


End file.
